The Last One Standing
by Ottie-koo
Summary: On one night at Death City, Tsubaki and Black*Star were holding a BBQ. Maka, Kid, Crona, Stein, Shinigami-sama, and all the other weapons were invited. The entire BBQ went out of hand for some reason as everyone got caught in the crazy chaos that was happening while Tsubaki was making the food. Maybe everyone was just hungry? Read on to see the last on standing! Might be a part 2!


The Last One Standing

By: Ottie

It was a nice, cool night outside in Death City. A Barbeque was going on, hosted by Tsubaki and Black*Star. As usual, Tsubaki was the one cooking the food. Soul and Maka were sitting in a seat, near Tsubaki. They were waiting for the food to be done, so in the mean time, Soul was on the internet and Maka was reading a book. Soul was searching up himself on the internet, just to figure out if he was that cool to be all over the web. Suddenly, Soul shrieked a bit from his chair, "What the hell is this...?!" He was glaring at the screen of his laptop as Maka looked at him with a concerned face, "What's wrong, Soul...?" He hesitated to reply back to her curiosity, until he finally said, "What is this picture of me and you doing on here...?" Maka was confused at first before she leaned in a bit to see what picture Soul was talking about. He turned his laptop a bit so Maka could see what was on the screen. Maka's eyes widened in embarrassment with a bit of anger, "What is this...?!" "That's what I'm asking..!" Soul said, "I don't even like you..!" Maka gave Soul a death glare. Soul continued his insults, "I mean, you're a cool Miester and everything... But you're so boring..! You read books all day, study too much..." Maka frowned. "You have a small chest, and I still believe you have fat ankles... And you're a freaking scary she-devil..!" he yelled out loud, until she Maka-chopped him with her book. Soul was on the floor from the impact. Maka stood right in front of him, to show her seriousness. He looked up at her, rubbing his head, lying belly-flat on the ground, "See..! That's what I mean by you being a she-devil..!" He then looked at his laptop, which was now broken; the screen cracked, "You even broke my laptop! You're paying for the insurance..!" Maka hit him with her book again. Thus, they began quarrel. Then, Shinigami-sama came, hopping toward them, "Will you two quit arguing..!" He shinigami-chopped Soul in the head. "Why am I the only one getting hit..?!", Soul said, rubbing his head which was now sore. Maka giggled in her hands.

Out of the blue, Death the Kid came walking to Lord Death, with Liz and Patti. Kid kicked his father in the back, and turned back to his partners, laughing a bit, "I kicked him ass-symmetrically. Get it?" Patti started laughing obnoxiously at his corny joke as Liz shrieked, pointing behind Kid, "Uh.. Kid..?" Kid looked at Liz, "What?" He then slowly turned around to see his dad, towering over him. Lord Death's mask eyes narrowed at kid, "Do you wanna play Hide-and-Seek at this time of night...?" His voice had changed to his old voice. Kid gulped, and ran away, with his father chasing behind him. Liz was running in a different direction with Patti following, still laughing, "Ahahaha! His voice scared Kid away!" Liz kept running, "And it scared the heck outta me too!" Soul got up as he and Maka shrugged. "Now, you want to continue with your 'compliments', you prick...?", Maka said sarcastically, holding up her book. Soul left and quickly came back with his motorcycle. The engine roared as he smirked at her, "Actually, I do! Thanks for reminding me, Maka..!" Maka then booked it as Soul got on his motorcycle and chased after her. Black*Star casually walked up next to Tsubaki, with his hands crossed behind his head, "Is the food done yet..? I'm freakin' STARVING here!" Tsubaki calmly smiled at her partner, "Nope, not yet! Please be patient—" Black*Star then cut her off, "Patient my ass!" He looked at everyone, running around, "They look like they're having fun... You wanna come with me and join them?" he said, grinning widely at Tsubaki. Tsubaki went back to grilling the food on the grill, "No thanks.. I have to watch the food or else they will burn up.. No one likes burnt food, right?" Black*Star rolled his eyes and ran into the chaos, "Screw that..!" He ran towards Marie. Marie was hugging a toilet, while was just standing there, "Are you done yet...?" Marie was sobbing, still hugging the toilet, "No I'm not..! I still want him to forgive me..!", she looked at the toilet, "Do you forgive me..?" Stein sighed, "It's just a non-living toilet—" Just then, Black*Star came and pushed Marie from the toilet, yelling, "YAHOO! The awesome, badass Black*Star, has arrived!" Marie angrily got up, narrowing her eyes at the kid, as her hand slowly changed to her weapon form. Black*Star gulped as she grinned at him and started chasing him. sighed again.

Back at Tsubaki, Spirit was terribly drunk, drinking. Tsubaki got nervous that he would eventually pass out and not get a chance to enjoy the barbeque with everyone. Just as she was about to tell Spirit a tip, Stein came, and sat next to Spirit, "Hey, Spirit-senpai..." Spirit drunkly smirked at Stein, "Ay... Stein, how's it goin'..?" He shoved the wine bottle in Stein's face, "You want a chug?" moved over a bit, "Uh.. No thanks.." Just then, Spirit saw Maka. Maka slowed down, glaring at her dad. _Great, now he's getting drunk... real nice.._ She thought in her mind. Spirit then stumbled over to Maka, and threw and arm around her. Maka was trying to escape from her father's arms as he chuckled and hiccupped, "Ya know... Maka... You're the best daughter I've ever had... Like really..." He smiled at her as she looked at him frowning, "Yeah.. Right.. I have no time to hear your sad thoughts..." Spirit laughed again drunkly, " ...and like, nobody else...!" Maka's face turned red of anger, as she looked back, and booking it. "My wonderful daughter..! Come ba—" Black*Star came, pushing Spirit aside, making him bump into Stein, who was just about to bring Spirit back to sit down so he wouldn't annoy Maka. "Yahoo!", he yelled as he continued running. Marie came, catching a glimpse of Spirit and Stein, and continued on her way to catch Black*Star. Tsubaki smiled slightly as she saw the broken whine bottle on the floor. She went to go clean it up and go back to cooking. Stein glared at Spirit, angrily. Spirit laughed drunkly, once again as he got up from Stein. Stein lifted his head, about to crank the bolt on his head, when suddenly, Soul came and road over Stein with his motorcycle. Soul looked back, while still driving, "Whoops.. Sorry, Teach..!" Soul was speeding too fast, and hence he road over Stein.

Not too far away, were Crona and Ragnarok. Ragnarok, as usual, was leaning on Crona's head. He was messing around with Crona's hair, "Hey, why you look at that! Everyone's throwing a party without us..!" Crona sighed, looking down, holding on to one of his arms, "I... I can't deal with parties... So many things are going on... I can't—"Rangarok hit Crona upside the head, "It's a party! How can you not want to go to parties..!? See? Even your girlfriend, Maka, is having fun!" Crona looked down, sighing, blushing slightly, "She's not my girlfriend.." Ragnarok got irritated, and was about to hit Crona's head again, until he accidently elbowed Medusa, who had just arrived there, in the head. She was just watching everyone chasing each other so, when they all get closer at a point, she can take them all out. She angrily turned to Crona and Ragnarok, narrowing her sleek, snake eyes at them. Crona gulped. Ragnarok knocked Crona on the head again, "Well, it's all on you, now... Ducee's." He went being inside Crona. Crona whined, "R..Ragnarok... That's not fair..! You were the one who hit her..!" Medusa raised her hand, "Vector Plates.." Then, appeared a bunch of vector plates, technically all facing in one direction. Crona looked down at the vector plate which Crona was now standing on, and flew in the direction the arrow was pointing to. Everyone else, except Tsubaki, was on a vector plate, and flew towards the center, right where Crona was. "Crap..!" yelled Soul, as the motorcycle kept going, but then wondering how that even happened, "How it that even _possible_..?!" Medusa walked up to the big pile of teachers and students, and laughed mischievously, "Huh, that wasn't so hard.. I finally got all of you in one spot. Tch, DWMA is really ridiculous.." Tsubaki snuck up behind Medusa, and hit her with a frying pan, "Food's ready!"


End file.
